1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof boot liner that prevents the wearer's feet from getting wet while wearing boots in a wet environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
There exists a need to protect a person's foot from moisture. Several others have attempted to solve this problem using various techniques, materials and structures. See U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,770 to Tannen, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,446 to Herman, U.S. Pat. No. 5,325,541 to Willard and U.S. Pat. No. 5,430,896 to Bisley. Also see British patent 496,046 to Kissack et al. These designs are usually multi-layered or involve a complicated design.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singularly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a waterproof boot liner solving the aforementioned problems is desired.